Light Detection and Ranging (LiDAR) based air data is a promising technology that could ultimately augment or replace legacy air data systems on aircraft. A major advantage LiDAR based air data has over legacy technology is the fact that the airspeed accuracy is independent of measurement range. In particular, LiDAR air data systems can measure low and supersonic airspeeds accurately. This capability can expand mission profiles for fixed wing and rotary aircraft.
Current state of the art LiDAR air data systems are typically comprised of an optical transceiver and a processing line replaceable unit (LRU). The optical transceiver contains several optical assemblies designed to transmit and receive light at different angles or directions. A single transmit and receive pair is configured to form an optical line of sight (LoS) or an interaction region where the measurement is performed remotely or away from the aircraft body. While the remote measurement is advantageous for collecting air data parameters outside the boundary layer of the aircraft, this approach can result in a non-negligible measurement bias on platforms that exhibit high pitch, roll and yaw rates. For example, the bias induced in the calculated airspeed due to large pitch, roll and yaw rates may render LiDAR air data systems impractical for use on certain aircraft platforms.